


第二十一章 宴会

by Beijingbeta



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingbeta/pseuds/Beijingbeta





	第二十一章 宴会

林宅的一处卧房门突然被打开，进来两个人，门被扣上后，两团人影便迫不及待地拥吻在一起，一直从门口吻到了床上，待两人滚做一团，气喘吁吁时，一个人出声了，“陆遇，陆遇，我想要你。”  
下面的人声音不稳，“这是在你家……”  
“对，就是在我家，我的房间，我的床上，我想要了你。”床头灯突然被打开，身下的人下意识地遮挡了下眼睛，是陆遇。  
林克揭开他挡脸的手臂，一双大而温顺的眼睛就露了出来，他今天戴着隐形，眼睛里那种无辜茫然的神色消失了，取而代之的是顾盼间的流彩，仿佛闪着水光的湖面，照亮端视他的人。林克越看越入迷，一只手忍不住在他眉眼处描摹，“我想要你。”这次他很温柔，声音里是掩饰不住的情动。  
陆遇双手搂住他的脖颈，道：“好。”  
林克垂首咬住那双唇，第一次觉得自己像个毛头小子，激动不已却毫无章法。陆遇任他乱啃乱咬了一阵，突然起身将林克推到了身下，林克愕然地看着他。陆遇坐在他腿上，伸手解开了他的裤子，随后俯下身去含住了他那昂首挺胸的小兄弟。  
林克觉得脑子里都要炸金花了，他用仅存的理智抓住陆遇：“别这样，我……我不用的。”陆遇反握住他的手，抬眸看了他一眼，嘴下却是丝毫不停，这个视觉刺激让林克差点当场缴械。  
他终于忍不住把人提了上来，重又狠狠吻住，一只手剥去两人身上的束缚，随后也去抚慰陆遇的前端。陆遇喘着气，将他的手往自己身后带，“扩……扩张。”他说。  
林克其实之前是做了些准备的，基本的步骤他也知道，但是真的提枪上阵时，未免还是有些手忙脚乱，他笨手笨脚地给陆遇做了扩张，戴上安全套，又从抽屉里拿出了润滑剂，陆遇看到后不好意思地别过脸去，“进……进来吧。”  
林克生平第一次感觉到老脸一红，特别有礼貌地打招呼，“那……那我进来了啊。”  
说罢握着下身慢慢往那个小穴送去。虽然做了扩张，但是紧致的程度还是超乎林克的预料，他本来尺寸就不小，一边按耐不住内心的冲动，一边又担心弄坏身下的人，两个人不时停下来接吻，让彼此放松，最后林克终于全部就位，他小心翼翼地动了动，陆遇知道他在忍耐，便撑起身舔了舔他的嘴唇，“动吧。”  
林克觉得陆遇简直就是妖精，他忍不住了，很快便抽动起来。陆遇顺势倒了下去，一双腿缠到了林克的腰上，任自己被他不停地填充和抽离。渐渐地，房屋内水声弥漫，陆遇开始忍不住呻吟，林克加快了抽查的速度，陆遇的腿已经有些失力，摇摇欲坠地搭在他腰间，眼中水汽弥漫。  
林克看到这样的他，觉得还不够，这样的陆遇，他拆吃入腹也不觉得够。他一把将仰躺着的人抱了起来，两人面对面地拥吻，下身因为坐姿而更深入地结合在一起。  
陆遇原本苍白的肤色在这一阵颠簸中覆上了一层诱人的粉色。他觉得自己就像个荡妇，但是这个拥抱着他的人，与他尽欢，与他纵情，与他唇齿相依，这是他能给的最好的礼物。  
“陆遇，陆遇……”林克叫他的名字。  
陆遇抱住他，紧紧地抱着，一起颤抖着到达了快乐的顶端。


End file.
